


First Friend

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Countdown, Kid Dean, Letters, M/M, POV First Person, Superheroes, first friend, flashback kinda, kid cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was glad to have you as my first friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Friend

When we first met I was scared of you. I don’t know why. Maybe because you were my first friend or you suggested we jump off the bed like superheroes. You scared me. Not in a bad way though.

You grabbed my pillowcase and tied it around your neck and started running around my house, and when you realized I wasn’t following you, you took another pillowcase and tied it around my neck and grabbed my hand so I’d follow you.

My brothers teased me a lot because of how much I talked about you after you left. I begged my mom to let you come over again. After about two or three hours of me following her around asking, “Can Dean come over again? When will Dean be coming back? Can I go over to Dean’s next time?” she said she’d call your mother later and ask when we could see each other again.

I was glad to have you as my first friend.

I think you were my first everything.

  
How are you doing? I hope well. Your mother wants to plan a surprise coming home party for you. Don’t tell her I told you, I’m just warning you.

453 days until you come home.

-Cas


End file.
